Give It a Try
by Ladyofthe80s
Summary: After Carly asked if Freddie and Sam liked their kiss. See what their answers are if you really want to know. Read to find out what they say.


**Hey everyone! I am writing another iCarly story, and yes, it is a Seddie story! If you don't like, then just don't read. :D This takes place during iThink They Kissed when Carly asked them if they liked it. Yeah, it has been done a bunch but not my way. Let the story commence!**

**

* * *

**

"One," spoke Sam, annoyed.

"Two," Freddie continued.

"Three!" said Carly.

The three began to struggle to escape the chairs where they were duct taped, but all of their struggling caused them to fall backwards.

"Well, that didn't work," groaned Carly.

"Really?" asked Sam, sarcastically.

"Sam," moaned Freddie.

"You aren't helping," said Carly.

"Neither are you Ms. Points-Out-the-Obvious-a-Lot," Sam once again said in a sarcastic voice.

"Hey!" yelled Freddie. "Arguing isn't going to get us out of this."

"Yeah," agreed Carly.

"I hate to admit it, but Fredward is right," Sam reluctantly agreed, too.

"Well, what are we going to do?" asked Carly.

"Beats me," said Freddie.

"Frednerd doesn't have a plan? I am just _shocked_," Sam said sarcastically, adding emphasis on the word shocked.

"Shut up, Puckett," Freddie countered at Sam.

It was then that Spencer came running back in after realizing he had left them duct taped to chairs when he ran back to the Armenian bakery for the girl who liked banjo music and llama june.

After they were untied, they went up to the iCarly studio and sat on the bean bags watching Punk'd on the flat screen TV in the studio. Carly was forced to run down stairs after they heard Spencer screaming he was stuck to the ceiling and that he had somehow set his toilet on fire.

Sam and Freddie were left up in the studio alone, and they secretly thought it was awkward because they were both thinking about when Carly asked if they had liked the kiss.

Freddie and Sam were sitting on the bean bags right next to each other. Sam got tired of holding up her head, so she let it fall on Freddie's left shoulder. He wasn't startled at the action. He was used to her using him as her own personal pillow.

Sam kept sliding off of his shoulder because of his silky shirt material, and the bean bags were slick and slippery. Freddie noticed her head slipping off of his shoulder, so he put his arm around her to keep her in place.

They sat there like that in a comfortable silence, actually enjoying each others company and body warmth. Sam's eyes were closed with a contented smile on her face. Freddie had a small smile on his face, too.

Even though she felt comfortable and contented, Sam couldn't stop thinking about Carly's question.

_'Did you...you know....like it?'_

Finally, she couldn't take it anymore and decided to ask Freddie about it.

"Hey, Fredward?" Sam couldn't act conspicuous.

"Hmm?" Freddie hummed.

"You...when...uh...Carly asked us that if we...um....liked the kiss?"

"Uh, what about it?" Sam felt him get tense with his answer.

"Well,...um...did you?" She carefully questioned.

"Why does it...um...matter? I thought we agreed to never speak of it again?" He tried to find a way out of her question.

"Answer me, Benson," Sam was getting agitated.

"Uh...I guess. I mean it was my first kiss. What about you? Did you like it?" He wanted to hear what she had to say about their kiss.

"Sure...yeah. It was nice I guess. Remember, it was my first kiss, too." Sam was feeling more nervous now.

That sat there for a while in an awkward silence until Freddie asked something that shocked the both of them.

"Well, then should we get a better opinion?" He asked.

"By who?" Sam desperately wanted to know where he was going with this question.

"Well, us. We could kiss again to see if it was better than the first," he was terrified of what her response would be.

Sam thought this over. _'It would be nice to kiss him again.' _She looked over at Freddie and noticed how scared he looked. _'I should probably make sure that he knows that I won't hurt him.'_

"Okay, Freddie," Sam solemnly agreed.

He looked startled. "Uh...huh?"

"I said let's kiss again, and no, I am not going to hurt you or break your arm." She smirked remembering the time he asked that before their first kiss.

He smiled at her little remark.

They sat there in another awkward silence waiting for the other to make the first move. Sam finally decided to speak.

"Well...lean." She smirked.

Freddie smirked back and did what he was told.

He leaned down towards her lips, closed his eyes, and gently brushed them with his. Sam automatically became breathless. She closed her eyes and pushed up on his lips a little so that they were fully kissing now. The kiss was simple and sweet at first. They felt sparks going off in their bodies because of the kiss. If this felt good now, what would happen if the kiss went a little further. Freddie decided to intensify the kiss. He began to suck on her bottom lip. Sam softly moaned so that it was barely audible. Freddie inwardly smirked at hearing her do that. He then began to nip and bite her bottom lip, and then, he ran his tongue over her lip soothing his rough bites. These actions made Sam moan louder so that Carly and Spencer might have possibly heard her. Sam wanted to be closer to Freddie, so she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself closer. Freddie wanted her to be closer than that, so he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into his lap. Sam gasped as this sudden movement. Freddie seized this opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth. Soon, Sam reciprocated. She ran her tongue along his, and she heard him groan in the back of his throat. Their teasing game became a battle for dominance. There were quickly running out of oxygen. Sam decided that she had to pull away.

They pulled away and slowly opened their eyes, and they were both in a daze. Freddie found his voice first.

"Uh...wow," Freddie mumbled.

"Yeah," Sam whispered still breathless.

"Well, what did you like the kiss now?" Freddie asked.

"I definitely liked it this time," Sam admitted.

"Me, too," Freddie agreed.

"So, what are we going to do now?" Sam asked unsure.

"Well,..uh...would you...uh...maybe," Freddie stuttered.

"What Freddie?" Sam asked.

"Would you - wait. Did you just call me by my real name and not one of your nicknames?" Freddie asked shocked.

"Yes, I did, but what were you asking?" Sam was getting impatient.

"Would you go out with me, Sam, and be my girlfriend?" Freddie asked, nervous.

"Yes. I would love to Freddie. I would love to be your girlfriend," she said smiling.

"Awesome," Freddie breathed a sigh of relief.

Sam giggled and pecked his lips.

"Look what you've done to me. I am giggling and being all girly. Curse you Freddie," Sam smiled through her sarcastic rant.

"So, what about Carly? No more secrets, remember?" Freddie asked.

"Eh, we can tell her when she comes back up here," Sam said nonchalantly. "Right now, I just want to relax right now and maybe kiss in between?" Sam said smirking.

Freddie chuckled. "Alright, then, and the kissing thing is a definite." Freddie smirked.

"Yay," Sam smiled and leaned her head back on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm back around her shoulders.

They sat there contented and happy for the rest of the night as boyfriend and girlfriend waiting for Carly to come back upstairs.

* * *

**There you go everyone! I hope you enjoyed! Review! LOL! (Lots of Love!) :D**


End file.
